


Colours

by whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel/pseuds/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler and John Smith try to pick out the colours for their nursery.<br/>For Sam because she's amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

“ So blue or Pink?” Rose asked holding up a book of paint colours for the baby’s room, she grinned at John Smith , who was sitting at his desk with a book. He spun around in his chair and put his glasses back on the desk.  
“ well, that depends. Do you want your son to have a pink room or your daughter to have a blue room?”  
“ hey! The colour might match the gender.” Rose said, feigning hurt. John laughed and took the book out of her hands, standing up as he did so.  
“ Blue, this blue. Police box blue.” John said decisively , making Rose laugh. “alright, TARDIS blue.”  
“ Police box blue, the TARDIS technically doesn't have a  
colour. Chameleon circuit remember?”  
“Yes, but your Chameleon circuit is broken.”  
"was broken. I don't have a TARDIS here."


End file.
